dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fiske Cahill
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dick Figures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bath Rhymes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- HungryGrox (Talk) 09:37, April 8, 2011 Hi? I Have Come For Your Head! - SilverWingsxxx 10:03, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Change your name pls.. Look, Why do you use The name Fiske Cahill?? That's for 39 Clues not Dick Figures you person! 10:27, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Anonymous. Yes. I live in a La Union. -Fiske Cahill Rocks! - SilverWingsxxx 09:27, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Expansion Pack After He who shall not be maimed, it said to prepare for an expansion pack so I thought those two would be included.BBEBenbeasted Hello new admin! Now you and Benbeasted are the two new admins on the wiki! Hope you will stay and make this wiki a million times better! HungryGrox - Wait what? 09:55, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Badges No badges for locations, yet... HungryGrox - Wait what? 09:23, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I named it 1337 because it stands for LEET (elite in internet slang). HungryGrox - Wait what? 10:22, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Character Infobox I added it HungryGrox - Wait what? 09:54, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Poll Im asking you if you could come up with the poll for the next week. I won't be on. Fiske Cahill is awesome, but Fiske Cahill is awesome-er! HungryGrox 15:22, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Poll I made one, and I have been editing on my iPhone when I were away. Thanks for the help Fiske Cahill is awesome, but Fiske Cahill is awesome-er! HungryGrox 09:40, July 20, 2011 (UTC) "DickFigures template" I am on vacation so im editing on the iPhone which is very hard but to the point, there is a template on the wiki, it's called "DickFig". And by every new episode that comes, someone has to edit it. Sadly I can't edit MediaWiki coding on my iPhone so I'm asking you to do it. It's simple, you put the template "DickFig" on every content page (episodes, characters ect.). You can edit the episodes section by editing the template "EpisodeBox", and edit the characters section by editing the "CharBox" och "CharacterBox" template. -HungryGrox I'm back! And thanks for helping out here while I were away. Fiske Cahill is awesome, but Fiske Cahill is awesome-er! HungryGrox 11:40, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Sup, I've been watching Dick Figures since A Bee or Something aired, and have been rising through the ranks on this wiki.TateDGibbs 02:33, October 9, 2011 (UTC)TG Poll Sorry for not making the results, I was in a huge hurry because I had 30 minutes left to a "after school" English class. Fiske Cahill is awesome, but Fiske Cahill is awesome-er! HungryGrox 14:41, October 19, 2011 (UTC) A page is mistitled Just thought I should let you know that the article on Real Dudes Bros Night Man is titled incorrectly. It should be named Real Dudes Bros Night Man, but it is listed as Real Dude Bros Night Man. I know this might be too critical of me, but I thought it was an issue worth noting. MySummerJob 03:22, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Shouldn't these two merge into one page? I noticed that there is a discrepancy on what a certain character's name is, and I noticed both of the names have their own page. Wouldn't it be best to merge Grey with Broseph? MySummerJob 00:43, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Modern Flame War 3 I saw it all on Mondo's channel. HungryGrox - The Lord of Sweden 09:39, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Reply to your last message: Ok, so now I know that! And I will tell MySummerJob. I thought you were inactive. HungryGrox - The Lord of Sweden 10:16, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Episodes for each season I'm sorry, I thought admins needed better rights, and I am sorry I forgot about making you a Bureaucrat. I recently came home from vacation. But I made you one. And I will figure out a good layout for the navigation bar. I can do the episodes, HungryGrox - The Lord of Sweden 19:49, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Not sure if I did what you wanted to, but I did remove some space. Is that what you wanted me to do? MySummerJob 10:38, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Appearances Remove them, but I need to ask you one thing, do you want to remove credits on episode infoboxes? I do not think that is really anything we should keep. HungryGrox - The Lord of Sweden 14:21, January 25, 2012 (UTC)